Sexo y nada mas
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Solo eso tiene, no una relacion amorosa, no amor prohibido, solo sexo y nada mas... Lemon. Si no te gusta no entres a leer, no me hago responsable de traumas psicologicos xD


Yyyyyy aqui estoy de nuevo con un berthxymir sin romance, solo con sexo y pasion xD

Disfruten y recuerden tomar su ficha para las transfuciones de sangre ;)

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hanjime Isayama n.n

Lo nuestro solo es sexo y nada mas, tu estas enamorado, yo estoy enamorada pero ninguno de nuestras personas, pero, despues de todo, el cuerpo necesita placer y estimulacion que solo entre dos cuerpos puede lograrse.

-berth... No muerdas... Duele...- Ymir se encontraba sobre un escritorio, no llevaba la parte superior de la pijama y dejaba asi sus pechos expuestos, o no tan expuestos ya que un alto chico moreno los lamia, besaba, mordia y saboreaba haciendo que la chica gimiera y suspirara con cada toque de la habil boca de el chico alto.

-estas deliciosa- jadeaba lamiendo y degustando los suaves y cremosos montes de la mujer debajo de el.

Todas las noches que el estres los llenaba decidian ir a lugares donde nadie los viera y asi, solo asi podian disfrutar tranquilamente de sus cuerpos, de la pasion y la sensualidad de ambos.

Las manos del titan se paseaban por cada curva del escultural cuerpo de la morena, solo el habia visto tan sensual obra de arte el cual siempre estaba escondido debajo de las muchas holgadas prendas que la chica usaba.

Berthhold tenia pueto solo los pantalones de pijama, de cierto modo estaban parejos en prendas pero no en situaciones, asi que en cuanto el tuvo que tomar aire y dejar de degustar los pechos de la chica, ella se apodero de sus dulces labios y bajo sus manos rapidamente hasta el pantalon del alto chico. Debajo de la suave tela podia sentir el colosal busto del chico titan y con solo una caricia hizo que la piel de este de erizara y soltara un gemido que no pudo reprimir.

-Y-Ymir- jadeo entre beso y beso, ella solo sonreia y apretaba por en cima de la tela, comenzo a masajear lentamente haciendole sentir una lenta y dulce tortura.

-Ymir deja de tocar asi- gruño mientras le mordia el labio a la morena haciendola apretar aun mas.

-¿te gusta, mi colosal berth?- esa frase, esa voz, ese tono excitante que puso en ella y ese suave y embriagante toque fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con fuerza y determinacion bajo sus pantalones dejando ver su prominente ereccion, tomo las manos de la chica y a la fuerza hizo que esta tocara su duro y palpitante miembro.

-¿Quieres tocar?- apreto sus manos por encima de las de Ymir.

-pues ahora lo haras- gruño acercandose al oido de la chica, esta sonrio y comenzo a mover sus manos lentamente, Berthold solo disfrutaba del palcer que las no tan delicadas manos de la chica le estaban brindando. Ymir senti que se le hacia agua la boca, tan solo tener ese colosal bulto entre sus manos la hacian desear tener lo adentro. Con gran rapides solto la ereccion de Berthold, se bajo el pantalon, lo emujo contra una mesa y se puso a horacajadas del chico, haciendo que sus intimidades rozaran peligrosamente.

-eres una desesperada- Berth jadeaba y sonreia al ver que la morena de pecas lo deseaba en ese momento.

-te quiero adentro- gimio al acercarse mas a la punta de Berth.

-tus deseos son mis ordenes- sin previo aviso la jaló del trasero hasta que entro de golpe en ella, un gemido de dolor y placer salio de la garganta de Ymir, esto excito mas al moreno y apreto sus dedos mas en el firme trasero de la chica.

-Berth... Eres un brusco- gemio al sentir como se acomodaba en su interior.

-tu me querias adentro ¿No?- la jaló mas hacia adelante haciendola gemir.

-entonces cometelo todo- la chica se agarro de sus hombros y los araño haciendo gruñir al titan.

-ahh berth, muevete- dijo con un sonrojo en su cara.

-no querida- aun sosteniendola del trasera la levando un poco rozando asi las estrechas paredes de la mujer.

-la que se movera- la volvio a bajar -seras tu- termino de decir dandole una palmada en el trasero haciendo la brincar.

-asi- gruño -brinca- Ymir sonrio y comenzo su labor. Los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, el calor aumentaba cada vez mas, las paredes de la morena se estrechaban y esto hacia que el alto chico se desesperara, tanto asi que cuando estaban a punto de salir del climax se levanto aun dentro de Ymir, la postro de nuevo sobre el escritorio y la embistio mas rapidamente para acabar de una vez.

Los dos agotados como siempre, se bañaron, se vistieron y regresaron a sus lugares de descanso a relajarse despues de tan excitante actividad. Unos pocos se daban cuenta de estas actividades y pensaban que los morenos tenian una relacion, su unica equivocacion era que pensaban en una relacion amorosa, cuando entre ellos solo habia sexo y nada mas...

.

.

.

.

.

Corran al banco de sangre ahora o mejor llamo a una ambulancia? XD

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Este va a la coleccion de "llenemos Fanfiction de fics SNK" xD unanse a la causa y dominemos este lugar xD

Gracias por leer y si quieren algo en especial, no duden en pedirlo n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
